


Do You Want Me To Tell Her?

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole tells Cullen the Inquisitor's secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me To Tell Her?

"Good-bye my lion." She sits up on the bed.

"Can you just stay in this once? I’ll have one of my best units go. They don’t always need the Inquisitor." Cullen pleaded.

"Cullen, I was asked to go and I already said yes." she whispered.

"Did you promise? If you didn’t promise you don’t have to go." Cullen persisted.

"I’ll come back, lion."

Cullen grumbles as he watches her get dressed. 

"Can I at least get a kiss?" he made his voice sound as seductive as possible.

"Of course." she leans over him and they share a deep passionate kiss. The Inquisitor leaves, walking past Cole.

"Inquisitor?" Cole calls out.

"Yes, Cole?"

"You’ll be just fine. He’s strong, the lion, he’ll take care of you both. You’re strong too, the Herald of Andraste, the Warrior Queen as some say. You’ll protect them."

The Inquisitor was puzzled. She understood a decent portion of what he was saying, but not everything.

"Good bye Cole."

Cole appears in Cullen’s room.

"She’s afraid you know."

"MAKER! Cole can’t you knock or something? You can’t just show up in someone’s quarters and start talking. I could’ve killed you." Cullen caught his breath.

"But you wouldn’t, you won’t. The Inquisitor would never forgive you, you wouldn’t either."

"Yes, well, what are you on about now?"

"The Inquisitor. She’s afraid she won’t be up for the task. This isn’t a battle, this is more. She’s uncertain about it. She thinks she’s not strong enough. But she is, she’s strong, she’s gentle." Cole rambles on.

"Cole, this isn’t helping me any." Cullen said irritated.

"You are a kind soul, you’ll be happy, you’ll protect. You’re her lion"

Cullen groans and starts sifting through papers.

"The baby, it will be loved by you and the Inquisitor." Cole goes on.

Cullen fumbles, “What?!”

"The baby." Cole repeated.

"Yes, I heard that part, Cole. What baby?" he pried.

"The one inside her. You didn’t know? She’s always thinking about you inside her, I just thought…" Cole said innocently.

"Maker. Stop. How did you know about her being with child before I did? No point asking. Does she even know?"

"She’s not sure. She’s afraid to admit it. She thinks she won’t be a good mother, but I see her care for so many. She’s a good mother, good to all of us."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously at the thought of being a father.

"You’ll be a good father." Cole says. "Do you want me to tell her?"

Cullen stood there thinking about it.

"Yes, and tell her that I would love to care for her and our children." Cullen added.

Cole vanishes again and Cullen sinks into his chair amazed at the news.

"Maker, why did I have to find out from him?"


End file.
